gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of War (series)
Dawn of War is the name of a series of real time strategy games and related media set in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Views all expansions can be arrived in the Dawn of War franchise. Computer Games Dawn of War (2004) * Winter Assault (2005) * Dark Crusade (2006) * Soulstorm (2007) * Eternity Crisis (2008) Dawn of War II (2009) * Chaos Rising (2010) * Retribution (2011) * Conquer Unleashed ''(2012) * ''Vengeance Fist Glory ''(2013) * ''Greater Primarch ''(2014) * ''Blooder Icers ''(2015) * ''Firestorm Overlord ''(2016) 'Dawn of War III' (2017) Console Games Crossover * ''Warhammer vs. Fantetion: Fate of Two Worlds (2007) * ''Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe'''' (2012)'' * Warhammer Vs. Hanna-Barbera (2013) * Warhammer vs. Fantetion II: Between from Mighty Side (2014) * Warhammer vs Capcom: Rise of the Blood of the Blood God (2015) * Warhammer 40k V.S Star Wars (2016) * Drago VS Raiden (2017) * Warhammer Vs Playstation Universe (2019) * The King of Fighters X Warhammer (2021) * Warhammer vs Namco Universe (2025) * Warhammer vs. Fantetion III: Rise of the Gevornan (2026) * Warhammer X The King of Fighters * Warhammer vs Mugen Spin-Off * Gorgutz the Game (2018) Anthology * Space Hulk (1993) * Fire Warrior (2003) * Squad Command (2007) * Eldar Rising (2008) * Space Hulk (2013) * Regicide (2015) * Order from Deamons (2016) * Force of Immortals (2017) Other * Dawn of War Onilne (2004) * Kill Team (2011) * Space Marine (2011) * The Horus Heresy: Drop Assault (2015) * Mark of the Tomb (2016) * Inquistor - Martyr (2017) Factions Introduced in Dawn of War * Space Marines * Orks * Eldar * Chaos Space Marines * Tyranids * Imperial Guard * Earth Forces * Deamon Hunter * Chaos Deamons * Witch Hunter * Steel Legion * Dance Macabre * Loyalist * Traitor * Necrons * Tau Empire * Sisters of Battle * Dark Eldar * Adeptus Mechanicus * Dark Mechanicus * Lost and the Damned * Pirates Alliance * Spuats * Anibash * Fiasoital * Ovagoid * Hearter Banner * Javergrudd * Isectdend * Tau Legion * Roman Guardian * Engroners * Virions * Humaxtichus * Zaurmortals * Element Emperor * Space Hulk * Assient Bladers * Skemation * Toy Rebel * Invatierer * Horror Macabre * Toy Register * Gangstyler * Morduror * Virus Tyranids * Cyber Imperial Guard * Devil Orks * Herald Necrons * Soulcotion Introduced in Dawn of War II * Exile Force * Draenstkie * Taurmulk * Elvasholl * Trallnols * Dark Hedoes * Charslinimal * Alievom * Naghslide * Moalddeath * Honodives * Climstark * Wainglass * Godnimce * Qtantribe * Xsacrimla * Novoslow * Hygrad * Horden Taction * Zeltivasta Introduced in Dawn of War III * Palace Freedom * Cybelers * Sport Clan * Rightmare Company * Tribe Psycho * Divibride * Heaven Fighters * Hell Immortals Trival * Space Marines, Orks, Eldar, Chaos Space Marines, Tyranids, Imperial Guard, Necrons, Tau Empire, Sisters of Battle and Dark Eldar have all appear in Dawn of War franchise. Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:Real time strategy Category:Warhammer 40k series Category:Dawn of War franchise